Little League Quidditch
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Harry's on a his first Quidditch team and James is the coach! AU where Jily lives! Pairings: James/Lily, Sirius/Marlene (not mentioned until the very end)


**I found a post on Tumblr a while back about Little League Quidditch, and had my own ideas on it, so I decided to _fly_ with it**.

* * *

><p>James Potter had always been a Quidditch fanatic. But when he saw an advertisement for Little League Quidditch, Lily didn't think she'd seen him more excited since Harry was born.<p>

_"Look, Lils!" He shoved the paper in her face while she was enjoying her morning tea last Tuesday. "Little League Quidditch!" _

_"So you want to play? You might be a bit big." Lily smirked at her husband. _

_"Very funny." James rolled his eyes, ruffling up his hair. "It says they need a coach! And sign ups for the team are on Saturday!" _

_"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lily laughed. "Send an owl, saying you'd be happy to be coach... that is if Harry wants to play, of course." _

_"Harry!" James ran up the stairs to wake his four year old. "Harry, mate! Do you wanna be on a Quidditch team?" _

_"Can I?" Harry grinned, jumping from his bed. He usually wasn't a morning person, but he was just as excited about Quidditch as his dad was. James had taken him to his very first Quidditch World Cup last summer and he had considered himself an expert ever since. "Which team can I be on? Chudley Cannons?"_

_"It's not a professional team, mate." James chuckled. "It'll be a team of kids your age! You'll make loads of friends!" /p_

_"I can't wait!" Harry grinned. "Can we start today?" _

_"Next week, mate. I have to sign you up first. And I'm going to be your coach!" James grinned, ruffling his son's hair._

_"WICKED!" Harry ran downstairs. "Mummy, did you hear?" _

So here they were, father and son Quidditch fanatics waiting at a miniature Quidditch pitch on a Thursday afternoon for the first practice to start. They were wearing their matching "Potter" jerseys in Gryffindor colors. James' had a number 1 on it. And Harry's and a .5 on his. James and Sirius thought they were hilarious, and Harry was just excited to be matching his dad.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, racing around on his broomstick. It didn't hover more than three feet off the ground, but he still thought it was amazing.

"Well, Quidditch practice doesn't start for another hour and a half. Daddy was too excited to wait." Lily rolled her eyes, making sure she had enough back up film for her camera in her purse.

"What if someone showed up early, Lils? They'd see we weren't here and they'd leave." James argued. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Can we play a game while we wait, Daddy?" Harry begged.

"'Course, mate." James grinned. They were able to play two games before other team members started to arrive. And James felt himself go back to his days of Quidditch Captain at Hogwarts when he stood in front of the crowd of parents and mini-Quidditch players. "Hello, everyone. Welcome to the first practice of our Little League Quidditch team. I'm James Potter, the coach for this year. And this is my son, Harry." There was a quiet murmur from the crowd, but James tried to ignore it.

"Anyway, we'll have our first game two weeks from now. And practices will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 5-7pm. Tonight, I just want the kids to get to know each other, so we'll do some warm ups and fly around the pitch a bit. And then we'll vote on a team name. Parents, if you wouldn't mind going over to my beautiful wife over there, Lily wave hello." James said, motioning towards Lily, who waved reluctantly. "Just sign your child in, and give her their shirt size so we can get the jerseys ordered."

While the parents headed over towards Lily, James looked over his clipboard and then at his team. "Alright, you can call me Coach James, or just James if you'd like." He smiled at the small crowd of toddlers. "Has anyone played Quidditch at home before?" He counted three of the seven that raised their hands. "Good, and it's alright if you haven't. We're all here to learn!" He grinned at them. "When I call your name, stand up by me and tell us: if you've played Quidditch before; your favorite team; your favorite Quidditch position-if you don't know, that's fine; and a suggestion for our team name! First up is Hannah Abbott?"

James smiled as a little girl toddled up to the front. "Hi, my name is Hannah. I never played Quidditch before, and I don't know what my favorite team or position would be. But I think our team name should be Wicked Quidditch Players." Everyone on the team seemed to murmur with appreciation of the team name, aside from a small boy with blond hair. Susan Bones, Michael Corner, and Tracey Davis seemed to have smilier answers to Hannah.

"Alright, next up is Draco Malfoy." James looked around and saw the small boy with blond hair get up and make his way to the front. He vaguely remembered the name Malfoy from the list of Death Eaters years ago, but looked past it since the war was over now.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, I play Quidditch at home all the time, and I like to be Seeker. My favorite team is any team that _I'm_ on and I think that our team should be called the Mudblood Killers." He said with a scowl.

"Excuse me, I don't know where you learned that word, but you will _never _say that on my team again. Do you understand me?" James said through clenched teeth.

"My daddy will hear about this!" Draco stamped his foot and ran towards his parents. "DADDDYYYY!"

"Alright, Harry, you're up next." James nodded towards his son.

"What does that word mean?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing. It's a bad word, no one should ever say it." James shook his head."Go on, mate. Tell the team about yourself."

"I'm Harry Potter!" Harry beamed at everyone. "I play Quidditch with my dad all the time. He's a great Quidditch player. And I like the Chudley Cannons like my dad. And I usually play Seeker. And I think we should name our team The Wicked Fire Breathers!"

"Good job." James nodded. "And finally, Ronald Weasley."

"I like Ron better." Ron said as he stood up. "Hi, I'm Ron. I play Quidditch at home with my brothers. My baby sister tries to play sometimes, but she's only 3 so we don't let her because she's still a baby. And my favorite teams are Chudley Cannons and this team because it's going to be really good. And I like to play Keeper. And I think our team name should be The Wicked Fire Breathers. Harry picked a cool one!" He nodded before sitting back down.

"Anyone else have a suggestion?" James asked, looking at the team. "Alright, raise your hands for The Wicked Quidditch Players... alright, no one. Raise your hands for The Wicked Fire Breathers. Seven out of seven. Excellent."

"I only picked that one because it was less stupid." Draco rolled his eyes.

James spent the next ten minutes explaining how everything works in the game and all of the rules for the kids that never played before. "So our Chasers will be Hannah and Susan. Beaters will be Michael and Tracey. Keeper is Ron. And for our practice game tonight, Harry and Draco will both be Seeker. Whoever catches the Snitch first gets to be Seeker for the rest of the year. And whoever doesn't catch it, will be our third Chaser. Fair enough? Let's get into positions!"

The game lasted for about 20 minutes, ending when Harry caught the snitch and Lily managed to snap a photo of the moment. Harry was grinning and Draco looked rather upset.

"That settles it, Harry is our Seeker and Draco will be our Chaser. You'll both do excellent." James smiled at the children. "Alright, we still have ten minutes left of practice, so we'll do a lap around the field on our brooms and then you guys can head home. Be prepared for more warmups next practice. Hopefully we'll have our practice and game uniforms by next week."

"That was so much fun! I can't believe I made Seeker!" Harry beamed on the way home.

"You did excellent." Lily smiled. "Both of you did. How about we meet Uncle Padfoot for some ice cream, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Harry grinned. "And Uncle Moony! And Auntie Marlene!" Harry nodded excitedly. "I want to tell everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well I haven't written in a while. How do you think I did? Reviews would be lovely! :) If I get enough good reviews, I may write a part two to this of their first game! Be sure to follow! Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
